


Stop Stop

by CloveeD



Series: Kinktober 2017 Tumblr RP-Inspired Drabbles [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Biting, Blood and Gore, Cum Play, Exhibitionism, M/M, Macro/Micro, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Vore, Psychological Torture, Shrinking, Size Difference, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: Percival thinks Grindelwald is about to eat him, again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTantabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/gifts).



> Kinktober 2017 Drabbles Series prompted on Roleplay Tumblr blog [reportsduemonday](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/), involves multiple ships anywhere from Gradence, Gramander, Grindelgraves, Original Characters/Original Percival Graves, and more revolving around Original Percival Graves.

 

[@tolcveistodestrcy](https://tmblr.co/mvYzcJvFG1eHY7bJv68SZzQ) - Kinktober 2017 prompt: Size Difference

**warnings: Non-Con/Rape, mentions of Vore, micro/macro, cum play, light exhibitionism, general Grindelwald warning >[**

Sometimes, Grindelwald said as he did what he did to Percival in captivity, it was just for fun.

Percival didn’t know the difference between the Just for Fun times and the purposeful interrogation times. All he knew was that Grindelwald liked to use his mouth. Use his  _teeth_. Sometimes to the point where Percival no longer remembered what had been done - but at this point, Percival was glad he couldn’t remember.

Grindelwald was a long brand of heat pressed along Percival’s back, soft blonde hairs tickling Percival’s nape, long, hard cock rocking in and out of Percival, in a casually violent way a thoughtless child might yank on small animals’ tails. Grindelwald used his teeth on Percival now, biting wide, purple teeth marks along Percival’s shoulder, as though he could swallow Percival down in pieces if he opened up wide enough.

The action, with all that’d been done to him before, nowadays had trained Percival to be terrified. He trembled as soon as the biting started, beneath Grindelwald’s weight, thinning muscles taut in his back as he braced against elbows and knees on bed, burying his head as far in between his arms as he could. Maybe if he thought about something else, anything else, he could wait this out. Maybe if he could separate from his body and get out of here through the window they were facing as they fucked on hands and knees, Percival could survive. 

 

Percival squinted his eyes shut, trying to squeeze to death the noises punched out of his throat with each thrust. Each bite. (His mind echoed those teeth with memories of Grindelwald’s mouth chewing on him, and blank.) It wasn’t working as well as he wanted it to, but thankfully no one was looking (yet). He wanted to shut the blinds, Grindelwald wouldn’t let him.

Grindelwald was getting close.

“Would you like to guess—Mr.Graves—what we’ll be playing next?” Grindelwald panted in his ear, and already by his tone, Percival knew what was coming.

He instinctively tried jerking himself away, pointlessly making it a foot or two away from the blonde behind him, straining against the magic-cancelling chains around his wrists and ankles, before Grindelwald yanked Percival back by the hair. Chuckling.

 

“—No–” The remains of dignity and senses drained out of Percival as he let out a sad sound, struggling to wrench himself away from that grip, “—I didn’t—-you  _can’t_ —”

“—- _Reducio._ ” Grindelwald whispered like the Cheshire Cat. Because he could.

He shrank Percival down into that 3-inched size that Grindelwald liked to play with so much, Percival’s mind going blank as it did whenever what he expected to happen happened. (Grindelwald liked to shrink him down, and then pick him up with fingertips and then drop him into Grindelwald’s mouth, where Percival forgot what happens, each time. Every time.)

Percival curled up in a fetal position, waiting, trembling.

 

A moment later, and Grindelwald still had yet to pick him up as expected, and Percival glanced up, afraid of what he would see. What he saw, then, was Grindelwald stroking his own cock, and then — cum, a waterfall amount from the perspective of a 3-inch sized person, came pouring down all over Percival, drenching his entire person in a load in climax.

Percival had no idea what this was, what Grindelwald was playing at this time. His mind wasn’t working at the moment. He was paralyzed with fear, in a puddle, the musk disgusting him and he didn’t know how to react.

He heard a snap, and looked up, just in time for Grindelwald to take his picture.

 

“—-Perfect.” The dark wizard commented from above. “—-Have to show Picquery what sorts of fun we get up to every once in a while.”

 

[Cross posted on [Tumblr](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/post/166506544148/tolcveistodestrcy-kinktober-2017-prompt-size)]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald chewed, this time.

_[@tolcveistodestrcy](https://tmblr.co/mvYzcJvFG1eHY7bJv68SZzQ) Kinktober prompt: Blood and gore, continued from [Here](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/post/166506544148/tolcveistodestrcy-kinktober-2017-prompt-size). _

**Warnings: Vore, Major Injuries, but there is no character death because magic. I've warned you in more than three different places now.**

 

  
Screams spilled from Grindelwald’s mouth, but they weren’t Grindelwald ’s own screams. 

 

Grindelwald had done this before - instructed Percival to take his clothes off, shrank Percival’s person down to 3-inches in size, and then tossed Percival into his mouth. Percival hadn’t known the renowned dark wizard had such a hobby privately before this. It kept him up at night when he wondered where those Aurors had gone, ones that had went after Grindelwald and disappeared one by one. 

There was something primal, something animalistic about it all that challenged Percival’s very bones. Percival had a very difficult time understanding this … interest of Grindelwald’s. Percival had been interrogator plenty of times for his line of work before, be it during war, or as Auror; he had a first hand knowledge of intimidation and manipulation techniques, and was quite excellent at the related skills himself, but this —- this was purely —- for  _fun_. Grindelwald got off on it. The man sported a hard-on whenever he did this to Percival, and despite his beginning struggles, Percival had after three of this experience began to make some heads and tails out of this. 

Not this time. 

 

Grindelwald had been especially edgy this morning. Percival wasn’t narcissistic enough to think it had anything to do with Percival himself. He knew enough to know that in the grand scheme of things, Percival had his uses in Grindelwald’s plans, but wasn’t any sort of lynch pin or pivotal game piece. Given that  Grindelwald’s excitement and anger both frightened most people, the edginess could’ve been either one or anything in between. Percival didn’t understand the dark wizard as a human being. Somehow, the blonde was more alien to Percival after having been inside the man’s mouth multiple times. (Or perhaps because of these very experience). 

At this point, Percival counted three months into his captivity, and his fingernails had all been scraped raw, his pain tolerance likely had gone up purely by the amount of hours spent in various levels of pain, and his hunger and thirst were often exploited as driving forces to do things purely for his captor’s entertainment. His suicide attempts hadn’t been too numerous yet at this point, because Percival was still fighting this. 

Not this time. 

 

He had gone very quiet, knew to an extent what to expect now when  Grindelwald instructed Percival to undress entirely, shrank Percival, and play for a moment the tiny human that Grindelwald could knock over with a flick of fingers. He did this, once, twice, and then a third time. Percival was a little dazed from the knocks to the back of his head, but nothing was truly out of the ordinary just yet. 

Grindelwald then picked Percival up with two fingers, and licked his way across Percival’s body, dosing Percival in slick saliva. Percival endured this curled up and tense, Grindelwald was palming his own cock and  _enjoying_  it. The large pink tongue curled, and accepted Percival as an offering into the awaiting mouth. Usually by this moment, Percival would be controlling his own breathing, actively telling himself not to let the primal fear of being ‘eaten’ take over. The dark wizard was simply doing this to get off, Percival could endure and wait this out. 

Not this time. 

 

The teeth came down, and while Percival had done his best to avoid any of the teeth, this had been intentional on Grindelwald’s part this time, tongue arranging Percival in Grindelwald’s mouth, and then Percival heard a wet crunch. 

There was a lot of blood, Percival thought as his body went into shock at having lost a limb. Percival had seen this much blood before, spilling out of goats they killed in the mountains when waiting out the enemies in hiding, pouring out of his brothers after having been caught in explosions on the war front. It was now spraying the inside of this flesh cave with teeth, and Percival was hearing laughter that wasn’t his own. 

Percival watched as his leg from the knee down dropped out of sight, and he was howling and pushing back with his hands, when the large pink tongue with its wet warm press nudged at him just briefly again just as he struggled against the teeth that came down once more. 

Percival’s arm from the elbow and down was crushed in places he couldn’t count. His body went into shock at the first lost limb, after all, and Percival’s throat was hurting from his howling of pain. He couldn’t quite feel the rest of the pain, or comprehend it, which was good, because he didn’t really want to. 

 

Grindelwald didn’t play for too long, this time, apparently just human enough to know that his screaming candy would die if he waited for too long and let all the blood finish coating the roof of his mouth. By the time Grindelwald dropped Percival out from his mouth, Percival was white as a sheet, his pupils uneven and unresponsive. He was on the brink of death, and Percival hoped,  _hoped_ , that it would happen, for the first time in such completeness. 

Not this time. 

Not this time. 

 

[Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/post/166626971888/tolcveistodestrcy-kinktober-prompt-blood-and)]

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplay Story Premises: **Cat in the Noose verse** \-- [ MissT's ](https://tolcveistodestrcy.tumblr.com/) Grindelwald is one whose appearance stays young (Dorian Gray style) and has an appetite for vore, and this became the torture that tipped (original) Percival Graves over in the duration of captivity. Every time Grindelwald did this, Percival went amnesiac.


End file.
